


【双萨】Which one？

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 弗朗切斯科知道，他和弟弟迷恋上了同一个Alpha。尽管他并没有一定要和弟弟争个你死我活的意思，但他更不希望的其实是可爱的小安东尼奥被人抢走。既然如此，就让当事人自己来选择吧？





	【双萨】Which one？

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 本文为有莫萨前提的双萨，并且有莫扎特出现。  
> ABO设定  
> 班萨-弗朗切斯科•萨列里（O）  
> Flo萨-安东尼奥•萨列里（O）  
> 米扎-沃尔夫冈•莫扎特（A）  
> 因此，这是一篇双O 班萨/flo萨（斜线有意义，但含有flo萨/班萨暗示，总而言之是互攻设定注意避雷

安东尼奥•萨列里不知道自己是否正在家中。  
他的双手举过头顶被锁起，金属制的手铐磨得腕子生疼；他的双眼被一块黑色的丝绸蒙住，只有些许模糊的光在面前笼罩。因此，他只能通过熟悉的熏香味道判断这可能是在家里，在弗朗切斯科的房间。  
这已经是目前萨列里能做出的所有判断，发情期的突然到来使他措手不及。他最后的记忆停留在某位夫人的舞会上，莫扎特正在弹奏一首即兴的曲子。可怜的安东尼奥就这么听着莫扎特的曲子发起情来，他急忙冲出会场，可惜意识模糊得连自己被谁带走都不知道了。  
“哥……哥？”  
于是萨列里试探着，小声地叫唤。期间他尝试着改变姿势，好让后边流出来的东西不要轻易的弄脏柔软的床榻，招致弗朗切斯科的责备。  
——可他的双腿被轻易的钳制住，分到大开。那双手温柔至极，却带着不容反抗的力量。  
这下萨列里能确定在他旁边的就是弗朗切斯科了。  
“我在，安东尼奥。”弗朗切斯科回答他，顺着大腿抚摸过来，安抚弟弟因为发情而轻微颤抖的身体。  
“麻烦您，哥哥，给我拿一瓶抑制剂吧。”萨列里尽力把自己的声音压的平稳。想来不管是谁将他带回家，都可能把造成他现在这副丑态的缘由告诉了弗朗切斯科，他才会招致被拷在床上的厄运。  
哥哥不喜欢莫扎特，他就得装作莫扎特并未对他造成如此大的影响。否则惹怒了弗朗切斯科，萨列里家现今的家主，是没有什么好下场的。  
“如果我不跟着你去宴会，你又会怎么样，我的小安东？”弗朗切斯科并没有移动分毫，而是向身陷困境的弟弟抛出一个问句，“你知道你出来的时候是什么样子吗？你已经无意识地把领花摘下来了，衬衫的扣子开了两颗，要不是我扶住你，你连站都站不住。幸好当时很晚了，周围除了我以外没有别人。你知不知道这幅样子如果被别人看见，会对我们的评价造成什么影响？”  
是的，宫廷里的人都知道萨列里家身居高位的一对兄弟是强势的Alpha,却没猜到那只是得益于抑制剂的效果与弗朗切斯科多年以来对弟弟严格的训练。  
“是因为莫扎特，对吗？”弗朗切斯科仍没有答应萨列里最初的请求，反倒将两根手指插进他早已泥泞不堪的后穴里头，“你已经湿透了。是因为他那首花里胡哨的变奏曲吗？”  
萨列里只能慌张又狼狈地摇头，同时为侵入肠道的灵活手指发出抑制的呻吟。抑制剂并不能长期使用，同为Omega的兄弟二人通常都相互抚慰来度过时间异常接近的发情期。因此弗朗切斯科对弟弟的身体再熟悉不过，几下指尖的揉弄就足以让萨列里丢盔卸甲。  
“说谎可不行。”他另一只手撸动萨列里挺硬的性器，在他释放之前卡住根部，“我再问你一遍，是因为莫扎特吗？”  
“是的，哥哥......呜......！求您，哈啊...放过我......”萨列里如实招来，弗朗切斯科在语气中掺了太多威胁，何况对方现在正遏制住他情欲唯一的出口。萨列里可以确信这是一次惩罚了。  
“很乖，安东。我只是需要你说实话，我不希望我唯一的手足对我有所隐瞒。”弗朗切斯科用小时候哄他睡觉的轻柔语调回答，手上却在解自己的裤子。萨列里听到衣物摩擦声时再一次兴奋地颤抖起来了。  
“别急，我的安东...没有人会把你从我身边抢走。”弗朗切斯科轻笑，整个人压上去。空气中弥漫的Omega信息素味道愈发浓重与缠绵，有他的，也有安东尼奥的。他似乎是有些被自己的弟弟，被一个Omega诱导发情，呼吸也开始有些不稳。  
弗朗切斯科解开了萨列里手上的束缚好让他们十指交握，并在手铐砸下地面的同时就急切地撞进去，整根没入，而他的弟弟竟然就为了这一下高潮了，发出高昂的尖叫，身子蜷起来，后穴不住的痉挛，从生殖腔内涌出更多粘稠的体液。弗朗切斯科险些缴械，Omega生来就没有Alpha那样的抑制力，更别提他此时被萨列里强行拖入发情期，身体变得更加敏感，阴茎被湿热的肠肉包裹的快感在他脑海内千百倍的放大——他也开始湿了，同样源于Omega的本能，渴望被占有，被进入的本能。  
于是他松开与弟弟紧握的一只手，伸进自己的穴道内抚慰，同时又加快抽插的速度，在萨列里的哭泣声中也低低地喘息起来。  
“不...哥哥...兄长！我不行了...啊...还想要，呜、给我更多....！”萨列里胡乱地哭着，泪水沾湿了丝绸，扭动着腰放荡求欢。  
“你喜欢莫扎特，你爱上他了。”弗朗切斯科在他耳边咬牙切齿地说。在性事中提及这一点总是显得不太好，萨列里热情的迎合都僵硬了一瞬间，随即又在弗朗切斯科的顶弄下回归状况。  
但萨列里没法反驳，这是事实。  
“如果莫扎特看到你这放浪的样子会怎么想？”弗朗切斯科用力掐弟弟充血发红的乳尖，换来对方一句小声的求饶，“他也许还在因为你是个Alpha而郁郁寡欢，但我觉得那个小混蛋不会因为性别这点阻挠就放弃的。”  
“到时候他发现你是个Omega，又色情又热情，”弗朗切斯科说着磨蹭过萨列里生殖腔的入口，“他一定会高兴的。”  
萨列里哭得更大声，由于弗朗切斯科的叙述羞耻地夹紧了后穴，强迫哥哥射在自己身体里。  
弗朗切斯科并没有急着退出弟弟的体内，而是抬起身子，慢条斯理地抽出自己体内的手指，感觉到体液顺着大腿往下流，才转而骑到萨列里身上，用滑腻的股间暗示性地磨蹭他硬热的性器。  
长兄伸手为胞弟解开视觉的束缚，并强迫他往右手边看。  
萨列里瞪大了双眼，发出一声不知道是绝望还是兴奋的呜咽。弗朗切斯科感觉到他的阴茎涨大勃动起来，就这么因为精神上的快感射在了哥哥的臀上。  
视线中，莫扎特被绑在椅子上，布条塞住嘴巴阻止他发出声音，坐在玻璃的对面观赏他们的性事。他的瞳孔缩小，呼吸粗重，显然也已经被Alpha的本能支配了。  
“仅仅是被莫扎特看着就高潮了吗，安东？你可真是个不听话的小婊子，哥哥都还没有享受呢。”弗朗切斯科有些不满，声音里还掺了点委屈。  
可当他面对莫扎特时态度便截然不同了:“我知道你早就挣脱开了。进来吧，旁边的门可以通往这里。”他的语调平稳中带着一贯的威严，倘若不是还骑在弟弟的身上扭动腰胯，同平时的宫廷乐师长就别无二致了。  
门把手被拧开的时候弗朗切斯科感觉到萨列里又硬了，为此愉悦地笑出声，却在下一秒险些倒在他的身上。  
走进来的Alpha压抑了太久，再被房间里两个Omega浓郁的味道干扰，陡然爆发的Alpha信息素是无论多有自制力的Omega都拒绝不了的。  
“大师......”莫扎特甜蜜的笑容带着点危险，“您答应过我的，做什么都可以。”

**Author's Note:**

> 视情况更新，如果有后续的话很有可能出现：米扎班萨，米扎flo萨，班萨flo萨，flo萨班萨，米flo班的夹心饼


End file.
